Inferno: Sympathy for the Angel
by grandphoenix91
Summary: Lucemon is reborn from after his defeat from the events of Frontiers. A mysterious figure named Abraxas joins forces with Lucemon in his great dream of the "Utopia" for the digital world. Will the Chosen Children/aka Legendary Warriors stop them?
1. Echoes:Rebirth

**Author note: This is grandphoenix91 here again. This story you are about to read, is my first attempt at an epic story within this site. I hope you enjoy the following chapter, though, with updates, I will add several more chapters.**

**Author note: I highly recommend that everyone here google the songs that I list on every chapter. I add music to "synch" a part of my story to provide more drama and action. Also, I recommend it also, because it helps to understand the flow of the story. **

**Author note: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story, except for Abraxas and BurningPhoenixmon, which of mine own creativity, though, the name 'Abraxas' is of ancient mythology, but in this story I just used it as one of the main villians. **

**Song List(ch.1)**

"**Echoes"-Pink Floyd(Live in Pompeii version, I perfer people should listen to, or the album verison from Meddle-Pink Floyd) play from 0:00 to 4:59**

"**Sympathy for the Devil"(Lucemon's 'theme song', if you don't realize this now. It's going to use quite alot in this story)-The Rolling Stones**

**Author note: I don't own these two songs nor do I profit in any way shape or form, I'm just stating so I don't get sued by the Rolling Stones or Pink Floyd's attorneys or their record companies. I will repeat again, I'm not profiting from any song, in which the lyrics are presented, upon this site. I'm just stating it for the disclaimers on this chapter and every chapter of this story. **

* * *

**Inferno:Sympathy for the Angel**

**by grandphoenix91**

**Ch.1-Rebirth**

The Dark Area. A dark abyss, filled with a deep blend of dark violet, which filled this dark abyss of the Digital World. It's a domain filled with darkness, despair, evil, wickedness. A pinkish-purplish egg--mysterious in nature--suddenly appeared within this abyss.

("Echoes"-Pink Floyd herd now)

The egg, which just appeared, began to move, by its own nature. A strange orbit around this domain the egg commenced, in which it resided in this dark abyss. Suddenly, a great flash of night appeared from the tip of the mysterious egg; a purplish light glowed and shimmered all around it, a great sight of awe.

"_Overhead the albatross/hangs motionless upon the air . . . "_

A figure emerged from the shell of the egg–-twelve winged being with a purplish and pinkish-like silhouette. A boy. No, it wasn't an ordinary human boy, but it was an angelic-like boy, though, he could have been mistaken for a young white boy. He was 5 ft in height, white, blonde, short, skinny, wore a toga, various purplish markings around the exterior of his body, and various gilded rings around his arms and legs. He laughed. "I'm finally free, again," said the boy. This angelic boy named Lucemon, had just emerged from his own rebirth.

"_And deep beneath the rolling waves/In labyrinths of coral caves/an echo of a distant tide/comes willowing across the sand/ and everything is green and submarine . . . " _

Lucemon surveyed his surroundings of the Dark Area-an abyss of darkness. He was reborn, which was the second rebirth, in which he experienced. He wished to proceed now with his great plan of the "perfect utopia," in which, he hoped to carry out, for a third attempt, now. "This time, I will have my UTOPIA, those LEGENDARY WARRIORS and anyone that get in my way, will fucking DIE," said the angelic boy with that childish voice of his that he yelled out across the abyss he currently situated himself at.

"_And no one called us to the land . . . "_

Another figure, though, they were hidden; a small laugh came from this figure in the abyss. "Lucemon, is this your third attempt at your utopia, you are pathetic," said the mysterious being.

"Who is here" said Lucemon, who seemed ready to attack. Lucemon, now, in a prayer-like state, held his two hands out.

"Grand . . . " The mysterious being spoke again, that stopped Lucemon's attack–Grand Cross, which was his most powerful attack.

"Hey, just calm down, I think we need to explain some things." said the mysterious being. This being, now, emerged with the dark shadows of the abyss. He seems to be human. His appearance: a boy, 5ft(same height as Lucemon), tan skinned, wore a golden Ankh cross around his neck, muscular built around his body, and spiked black haired. He wore a brown shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses.

"_And no one knows the wheres or whys/something stirs and somethings tries/starts to climb toward the light . . . "_

"Who are you? What does, a human, like you, would want from me? ," said Lucemon asked right in the face of the mysterious boy.

"If you wish to my identity, then, I will tell you. My name is Abraxas, I've existed for about 5000 years, so I'm not a 'human', as you plainly put it. I'm a god, though, I've _blended_with the humans for a long time, you know. I don't really favor the humans at all. I've existed for centuries as one of the mightest gods in existence. In my god form, I'm an unstoppable being, that is _equal to you in power_in all your forms combined, so if wish to attack me right here and then, go ahead, I'm still powerful enough, to defeat you, even in my 'human form'. If you wish to know my reason, for my 'visit' in this domain, is that I have an offer, that I wish to yield to you," said Abraxas.

"What is your offer, Abraxas? What do you wish to bring to me?" said Lucemon as spoke in front of Abraxas with his arms crossed and staired into the face of Abraxas.

"My offer: To help in aiding you in your grand ambition of a 'perfect utopia'. I know all about your past attempts, and all them you failed in them. You lost to the Legendary Warriors two times. If you had my help, you would have defeated them. The only stipulation I have with this as that I wish to be '**equal in rule'**, I don't wish to be subservient to you, I wish to be an equal ruler, with the same equal rule as you," said Abraxas.

Lucemon pondered this offer that had given to him. If he accepted this offer, then he had a figure, that would be his _equal, _one that he would have to _watch_. He made his decision.

"I accept your offer, on a condition: If you ever cross me, just a tiny amount, I will kill you in the very ground you stand, do you understand me," said the angelic boy.

"Do you know, that I'm not intimidated by your 'little threat?' I could just right now, just beat the shit out of your skinny ass, and just get your data. You do not scare me, I'm just as powerful as you, especially in that pathetic angel-boy mode you are now, do you wish to see the full power that I posses!," Abraxas said aloud to Lucemon.

Abraxas suddenly glowed; a reddish-blackish aura surrounded him and he changed into a being. A great bird–a _phoenix_, appeared from this evolution. A phoenix, burning red-black flames surrounded the body of it, black-red colored body, nine burning wings which it was on its body, piercing burning red eyes it had, which stared right on the face of Lucemon. This great phoenix, stood right on Lucemon's angelic face and growled--a great sign of intimidation which Abraxas displayed upon the face of Lucemon.

"So, do you think that I'll cross you. If you ever think that I'm afraid of you, guess again. I'm just as powerful as you. Do you have an agreement now or do I need to _teach you a lesson?_Are you now calmed down, now? ," replied Abraxas now in his godlike phoenix form.

Lucemon seemed to be intimidated, though, if he wished to have his dream of utopia, he would need to have Abraxas by his side, in order to complete his great ambition. He made his decision.

"Okay, Okay, you made your own '_little point_', you can be an equal rule, but you better not be defeated by those Legendary Warriors," said Lucemon. Abraxas changed back into his 'human form' now.

"I'm glad you _accepted my offer. _I'm not afraid of mere humans with their reincarnated spirits of the Legendary Warriors, if they wish to fight, then, I'm ready to fight, said Abraxas.

"_Strangers passing in the street/by chance two separate glances meet . . . "_

"The two of us will rule the Digital World, we will be unstoppable," said Lucemon.

"_And I am you and what I see is me/And do I take you by the hand/and lead you through the land/and help me understand/the best I can/and no one called us to the land/and one crosses there alive . . . "_

"No one will stop our combined powers, nobody, neither the Legendary Warriors nor those pathetic celestial angels," said Abraxas.

"We will have a perfect world, now. A great utopia. We will be unstoppable," said Lucemon with a small smile and crossed his white arms. He laughed.

("Sympathy for the Devil"-The Rolling Stones herd now through the background)

"_Please allow me to introduce myself_ /_I'm a man of wealth and tastes/I've been around for long, long __years/Stole many man's soul and faith . . . "_

"What do you wish to do now?" asked Abraxas

"First, let's get out of here. Second, let's get some data and start to capture some areas around the Digital World, said Lucemon.

The two figures now departed from the Dark Area. Abraxas evolved into his God form–-the Phoenix. Lucemon flew with his twelve white wings to depart from the abyss called the Dark Area. Abraxas, who was beside the angelic boy, with his burning wings flapped continually.

_"And I was 'round when Jesus Christ/Had his moment of doubt and pain/Made damn sure that Pilate/Washed his hands and sealed his fate."_

The two-winged beings were now in the Digital World, ready now to undertake their plan.

"_Please to meet you/Hope you guess my name/But what's puzzling you/Is the nature of my game . . . "_

"_I Stuck around St. Petersburg/When I saw it was a time for a change/Killed the Czar and his ministers/Anastasia screamed in vain . . . "_

"_I rode a tank/Held a general's rank/When the blitzkrieg raged/And the bodies stank . . . _

Meanwhile, within the Celestial Angels' palace, the events that transpired within the Dark Area were witnessed by the three Celestial Angels themselves.

_"Pleased to meet you/Hope you guess my name, oh yeah..."_

"Lucemon has returned and also a great mysterious entity is with his side," said Ophanimon.

"The Chosen Children should be notified, that Lucemon had returned," said Seraphimon.

Ophanimon sent a message to the children via the great power she possessed, which would be received on their own cellular devices

Ophanimon's message: **The Digital World is in danger. Lucemon has returned.**

Lucemonand Abraxas approached a small village within the Digital World. The two beings attacked a village filled with rookies.

_"Pleased to meet you/Hope you guess my name, oh yeah/Ah, what's puzzling you/Is the nature of my game, oh yeah..."_

"Trinity Fire!" The attack from the Phoenix god of Abraxas, which spitted out great fireballs from the mouth of the phoenix.

"Grand Cross." A small facsimile of the solar system in a alignment to form a cross that is thrown upon the enemies, that Lucemon attacked.

"Divine Feet." A sword of light.

The two completed their attack and the village was destroyed of all the inhabitants.

Suddenly a torrent of data resulted from their first triumph to Lucemon's "great utopia'. Lucemon absorbed a half of the data, whereas Abraxas absorbed the other half**. **

"_I watched with glee/While your kings and queens/Fought for ten decades/For the gods they made/ I shouted out, 'Who killed the Kennedys'/When after all/It was you and me..."_

"_Let me please introduce myself/I'm a man of wealthy and tastes/And I laid traps for troubadours/Who got killed before they reached Bombay..."_

"This is our first success now, celebrate good, the time will come when this whole world is ours. And don't worry about the digimon we defeat, they will be reborn in my utopia, they will be saved," said Lucemon with a smile upon his face and crossed his small white arms.

_"Please to meet you/Hope you guess my name, oh yeah..."_

_"Just as every cop is a criminal/And all the sinner saints/As heads is tails/Just call me Lucifer/'Cause I'm in need of some restraint..."_

"_...So if you meet me/Have some courtesy/Have some sympathy, and some taste/Use all your well-learned politesse/Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah."_

The two departed now from the village and into blue sky and ventured into another part of the World. The Digital World, now, in danger with the rise of Lucemon and the phoenix-god Abraxas.

Will the Legendary Warriors defeat Lucemon and Abraxas? Find out in the later chapters of Inferno.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Author Note: Well, how was the first chapter. Comments, reviews. This is my first attempt at a epic. I don't want no negative feedback, please, okay. If you want to leave a suggestion, you are free to do so.


	2. Origins and Reinforcements arrive

**Author Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story. Thanks to the reviews I received, I appreciate the positive feedback, that I've received so far. Following the author notes, is the second chapter to this grand epic of mine. Please be advised that I do not own the characters presented in this story, except for BurningPhoenixmon and Abraxas.**

**Song List****(in order in the story):**

"**Cymbaline"-Pink Floyd**

"**Sympathy for the Devil"-The Rolling Stones**

**Note: I do not these songs in any way what so ever, I'm not profiting from them. I just reiterate what I say each chapter, to prevent getting a lawsuit. I ****greatly recommend****, that you google the songs and**** listen to them ****on youtube or any other video site, because it helps to understand a particular scene or action, within the chapters of this story. **

**fyi:Italics are song lyrics. **

**Inferno:Sympathy For The Angel **

**Ch.2-Origins and The Gathering of Reinforcements**

Following their first "victory" for the grand Utopia within the Digital World, Lucemon and Abraxas stood as victors, following their vicious rampage of a small rookie village. Abraxas walked to a small orchard that had remained from the attack. The boy, reached for the branches for a small orange, that dangled from a brown branch. He ripped the orange out, with the fierceness from the strength of his muscles.

("Cymbaline"-Pink Floyd is herd through the background)

"_The path you tread is narrow and the drop is sheer and very high."_

"For sleeping for thirty years, you can really have an appetite," Abraxas said jokingly. He bit the apple hard as the toughness of his teeth and spit out a seed.

_"The ravens all are watching..."_

Lucemon walked toward the orchard. "What did you mean you 'for sleeping for thirty years'?" He asked.

_"...from a vantage point nearby."_

"Well . . . I slept for thirty years, I was bored of what the humans were doing, and I decided to sleep for thirty years. When I woke up, I was surprised on their own advancements in technology, though I don't care too much for it, humans don't really strike too much, they fight too much. My own ambition of mine, is just to _purge the earth_, and create my _utopia_ in the Earth. They've been fighting since my own existence," said Abraxas.

_"Apprehension creeping like a tube train up your spine..."_

"When was your existence?"

_"Will the tightrope reach the end/Will the final couplet rhyme... "And It's high time Cymbaline." "Please wake me."_

"As I said in the Dark Area, I was born more than five thousand years ago, though, the very extent on how, isn't certain by me. I walked upon the earth, in this very body. The powers of mine, exceed anything of the Earth. I was a God, to a group of people called the Gnostics, who worshiped me and praised my name aloud.

Lucemon seemed intrigued about the history of his fellow comrade.

"Continue, I seem well a focus on the history of your origins," Lucemon said and continued to listen.

"Very well. As I said, I was a God to the Gnostics. I was revered as the Great Phoenix God, and I protected them well. Then a one fateful day came, they _betrayed _me, I'll never forget what they did. I punished them until I was satisfied. After that, I seemed more bitter toward humans, a big resentment which I carry within me. Thereafter, I left the great kingdom of the Gnostics, led them to 'fend for themselves'. For a time, I just went around the world, seem to settle in one land after another. However, for a time I enter the Digital World–-I should have mentioned that you, in our first meeting.

Lucemon seemed to be shocked by this information. "When did you appear in the Digital World?" the angelic boy asked.

"It was after your _first defeat_. The Legendary Warriors occupied the territory you held. Though, I did meet _someone_ who augmented my own power, to levels that would make me unstoppable," Abraxas said in a tone of joy. "It was a hooded figure in black-- the name I don't remember, who gave me the power to augment my God form to even greater power, it fused with a _dark digital_ energy, which makes me the_ BurningPhoenixmon_–an unstoppable Phoenix, which nobody cannot stop," Abraxas said. He laughed.

"I never knew you were part digimon." Lucemon said.

"I am. I'm an unstoppable fucking being. The Legendary Warriors are nothing compared to me, "Abraxas said in an arrogant tone. "As I was saying, after receiving this _power_, I continued to go around the world and settling in remote areas, though I did have a little _fun_, when I can _influence _people to do what I say," he said in his boyish voice.

"What you mean an 'influence'?" Lucemon asked.

"The same thing you did to that pathetic oaf, Cherubimon. Making people your _puppets_, is so much enjoyment," said Abraxas. He laughed.

Then suddenly, Lucemon had an_ idea_. Lucemon thought in his mind, that maybe he can _influence_ Abraxas, to make him subservient to his own _command_, though, he wasn't sure if this could work or not.

"Nobody, has been able to make their _influence _toward me, not even _you _can try. If you try, to control me, as your own puppet, it would not work, I would break every bone in that skinny white body of yours, if you even try to make to be your own slave. Do not risk your own chance at your Utopia. Both of us, are both essentially equals, "Abraxas said which seemed to _answer _Lucemon's idea, in which he concocted within his mind. "Enough talking, let's just get some areas to control and some data. I always get satisfaction, when I get data."

"Fine. Let's just go". Lucemon said. Lucemon spread his twelve white wings, he prepared to embark on another flight for another victory for his great ambition of the Utopia. Abraxas finished the orange he held, and evolved into his God mode–-BurningPhoenixmon. The phoenix flapped it's wings and joined the angelic boy , who was already in the blue sky.

Meanwhile, as this was occurring, an another event occurred at the Celestial Angels Palace. The Chosen Children, had just arrived, after receiving the urgent message from Ophanimon to arrive in the Digital World.

The three Celestial Angels and six Chosen Children sat in this grand crystal room which had a circular image of the Digital World .Ophanimon spoke, "Thank you children for coming. The Digital World is in danger once again. Lucemon had returned and a great evil is by his side.

A boy in the group named Takyua spoke, "When did Lucemon return?" We defeated him.

Ophanimon replied, "He was reborn within the deepest regions of the Dark Area. An egg that was filled with his dark data and he was reborn from that.

"Who is this new evil that is beside him?" Takyua asked

"We are not sure, but from a report we have, its this a Great Phoenix-like beast, which has a power that is just as powerful as Lucemon. Children, we need you defeat Lucemon once more and this great evil. The Digital World is counting all of you", Ophanimon said.

"We will not let you down!", the six of them said. The Celestial Angels wished them luck.

The Choosen Children now departed from the Celestial Palace, now ready to undertake the task of defeating Lucemon and the Phoenix that joined forces with him. They walked upon a meadow, which led them to a uncertain trek.

Meanwhile, Lucemon and Abraxas were flying to another area to capture.

(Sympathy for the Devil-The Rolling Stones plays now through background of this scene)

_"Please allow me to introduce myself/I'm a man of wealth and taste...""I've been around for long, long years."_

Lucemon remarked, "Those pathetic humans have arrived, I can sense it. No matter, we'll just bring them to us." Lucemon laughed out loud in that child-like voice of his. "They'll be in a rude awaking, and I will fucking have my utopia. _"...Please to meet you/Hope you guess my name."_

End of Chapter 2.

**Author notes: Well, how this chapter? If you haven't realizes this now, "Sympathy for the Devil"is Lucemon's "theme song", it's going to use quite a lot in this story. Review. I might update within a few weeks, due to school work and various activities I do. **


End file.
